Quietud
by MarhayaXs
Summary: UA R27: El silencio y la aparente tranquilidad de un enorme Archivo, atrapan con la guardia baja a cierto moreno y queda atrapado en el peor escenario posible. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de la hermosa autora Akira Amano y yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para fines de entretener.**

 **Advertencia: Es un UA, así que no se me alteren lectores.**

* * *

 **Quietud**

—Esto es tan aburrido.

El moreno bostezó con pereza, mientras organizaba una serie de carpetas que se encontraban en aquel gigantesco archivo. A pesar de ser por unos cuantos meses, Sawada Tsunayoshi sabía que estaría condenado al aburrimiento eterno entre aquel montón de documentos, pero era por una buena causa, ya que había entrado a estudiar en la universidad de sus sueños.

La academia Vongola era mundialmente conocida por sus altos estándares en educación, no cualquier persona podía ingresar en tan prestigioso lugar, el inconveniente eran los altos costos de la matrícula y su permanencia, sumado a que se encontraba actualmente ostentando una beca, lo llevó a someterse a las temibles ayudas financieras que eran prestadas por la institución.

Pero, pensaran ustedes; ¿por qué temidas?

Bueno, aunque no lo crean, a pesar de que su llamado fue como un canto de sirenas ante su creciente necesidad por costear sus gastos, las absurdas y casi imposibles tareas, que le eran asignadas por el departamento de bienestar, lo estaban obligando a poner a prueba su cordura.

Aunque no podía negar que aquel momento y lo silencioso del archivo era un breve respiro a su agitada rutina, no quitaba el hecho de que las horas transcurrían lentamente y con ello no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Tal vez si hacia su trabajo más despacio...

—Si llego a hacerlo, probablemente termine durmiendo aquí toda la noche —Bostezó nuevamente, moviendo su cuello de lado a lado, tronando sus huesos y tratando de quitarse la pereza de encima para volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero nada ayudaba, ya que el constante tic tac de un reloj hacía eco en todo el lugar y lo estaba orillando a quedarse dormido. Sentía sus parpados tan pesados que, sin darse cuenta, su mundo se sumergió lentamente en la oscuridad, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pero miren quién anda durmiendo en sus horas de trabajo —Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de golpe de su agradable oscuridad y abrió los ojos con rapidez, volviendo su cabeza al lugar donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que su tutor asignado: Reborn—. Sawada, " _a dormir donde lo trasnocharon joven_ ", eso después de que termine todo lo que tiene pendiente aquí.

—P-Profesor R-Reborn, no es lo que parece, solo estaba descansando un momento —El joven retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, esquivando la mirada oscura del de patillas rizadas.

—¿En serio? Pues no lo parecía, mejor dese prisa que estoy aquí para cerrar el lugar —mencionó el de cabello azabache, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba serio a su pequeño ayudante, no podía creer lo lento que era con una asignación tan fácil, pero aquello le dio la oportunidad de lanzar su ataque—. _Debo estar agradecido por su lentitud —_ pensó internamente, mientras sus ojos sonreían de una manera que no prometía nada bueno.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del moreno, mientras asentía con rapidez y comenzaba a agilizar su tarea, algo malo le iba a pasar, muy malo teniendo en cuenta que, aunque se puso a trabajar, su tutor seguía mirándolo como si tratara de perforarle el cuello, además del cambio de actitud repentino, sumado al ambiente que se había tornado pesado incluso para poder respirar… — _Oh, Dios mío, dame la fuerza para terminar esto rápido_ —pensó angustiado, sumergiéndose aún más en su trabajo, sin darse cuenta de cómo un peso extra se apoyaba sobre él.

—Pero no hay necesidad de tener prisa, ¿verdad? —comentó divertido el mayor, presionando su cuerpo sobre él—. Solo estamos los dos y nadie podrá venir a ayudarte.

Los ojos caramelo se abrieron como platos, volviendo su cabeza para encontrar la sonrisa depredadora de su tutor.

Condenadas horas extras de trabajo para bienestar. Condenada matricula. Condenada pensión inicial. Condenado dinero. Nada de eso valía la pena, lo único que importaba en ese momento era lograr salir con su integridad intacta de aquel enorme archivo.

El problema era que, como había dicho su tutor: "Solo estamos los dos y nadie puede venir a ayudarte".

Aquella sería una noche muy, pero muy larga.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón ni del cielo por andar tan desaparecida, pero es que es tan difícil actualizar con la realidad dándote de a cachetadas, este pequeño Shot salio prácticamente de sangre, sudor y lagrimas, perdonaran lo corto, pero es lo único que salio ahora.**

 **—Suspira— Espero aunque sea un Review.**

 **P.D. Gracias a mi beta, por las reprimendas y ayudarme a mejorar (aunque a lo maldita sea) con mi manera de escribir y lograr sacar adelante este pequeño fragmento de historia.**

 **Ciao ciao**

 **Marhaya**


End file.
